


Meeting the Ex

by sesshoukid



Series: Supercop Headcanon Ideas [2]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Meeting the ex, autistic!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshoukid/pseuds/sesshoukid
Summary: Kara meets Kate





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after Kara and Maggie get married

Kara meets Kate as Supergirl and Batwoman because Batwoman needed help with something 

Kara doesn't know it's Kate until Kara and Maggie run into her at Noonan's and Maggie introduces her.

Kara immediately recognizes Kate's voice as soon as she speaks and lights up like an excited puppy

Kate doesn't immediately recognize Kara however, especially since Kara has a different persona as Supergirl

Kara doesn't really feel jealousy ever and this case is no different, besides Maggie is her wife and they love each other very much, no past relationship will ever change that 

Maggie introduced Kara to Kate as her wife and Kate was mildly surprised and then she realized this was the girl Maggie was hung up on before

Kate was then very surprised because the puppy that is Kara suddenly started doing her happy dance stim and opened her mouth to say something but the looked like she suddenly remembered something, shut her mouth, grabbed Kate's hand and started pulling her out of the coffee shop

Maggie was confused because she didn't have a clue what was going on so she just followed behind her wife and her ex

Kara ended up dragging them to an out-of-the-way alley and then started bouncing around all happily kind of speaking in gibberish for a moment because she was having trouble getting her thoughts together but was so excited she couldn't help but try to talk

Finally Maggie went over and stood in front of Kara and asked her to calm and slow down for a moment and Kara surged forward and kissed Maggie and then went back to bouncing around for a few more minutes

When she finally calmed down she babbled on about how she met Kate a few days ago but how she don't know it was Kate and obviously Kate didn't know it was her. Kate was so confused because she didn't remember meeting Kara and then she was very startled because suddenly Kara was in front of her and gave her a really tight hug that left her breathless as Kara told her it was nice to meet her like this. This was when Kate realized Kara was Supergirl and was having trouble putting the two together (only based on personality as she can see the physical similarities)

Maggie just continued to be confused until Kate explained that she met Kara the other night when Kara was Supergirl and she herself was Batwoman

A look of understanding dawned on Maggie's face and then she laughed and was like "a bit of a shock huh? My wife hugging my ex in excitement and they're both superheroes" she said this in a tone of disbelief but also amusement because she knows her wife. Kara is almost a literal puppy 

They all soon became best friends with no awkwardness (on Maggie and Kate's parts) especially since Kate is engaged (idk to who though, I just wanted her to be engaged) and she holds no hard feelings for Maggie being in love with someone else while she was with her (especially when that someone is a ray of sunshine puppy named Kara)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
